mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Emilia Nighthaven
Emilia Nighthaven - 'królowa Wielkich Arkan będąca główną bohaterką kampanii ''Cena Pokoju w grze Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Osobowość Śledząc dialogi w grze, można wywnioskować, że Emilia to osoba pragnąca przede wszystkim pokoju. Można przypuszczać, że żyjąc na Enroth była świadkiem jakiejś działalności zbrojnej, stąd jej nienawiść do konfliktów. Jest osobą uczciwą, uczynną - stereotypem dobrej królowej - a właściwie wzorem tego, jak idealnie można "przejść" z roli zwykłej dziewczyny w poważną rolę władczyni. Solmyr stwierdził o niej pewien fakt: ''"Co czyniło ją wspaniałą królową i wspaniałą kobietą? Brak nienawiści w jej sercu."'' Biografia Życie na Enroth i Rozliczenie Przed Rozliczeniem Emilia żyła z matką, ojcem i rodzeństwem w małej wiosce w Erathii. Jej ojciec był szklarzem. Wiodła raczej życie spokojne, aczkolwiek musiała być świadkiem jakichś konfliktów zbrojnych - szczególnie zmagań z hordami Kilgora. Rozliczenie pozbawiło Emilię praktycznie całej rodziny. Jeżeli brać wprowadzenie do gry dosłownie - można by wówczas powiedzieć że Emilia była ostatnią osobą która przybyła do Axeoth przed zamknięciem się portali. Została przeniesiona z rozpadającej się skały pośrodku morza ognia przez archanioła prosto przed portal. Po przybyciu na Axeoth czuła się osamotniona, ale szybko znalazła schronienie u czarodziejki Shifiny. Jednak i tutaj jej spokój został zakłócony. Na wioskę napadli barbarzyńcy a ona wraz z innymi osadnikami zmuszeni byli uciekać. To w tym momencie Emilia zaczęła mieć dość ciągłej ucieczki. Początek Wielkich Arkan ''"Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja pragnęłabym jakiegoś poczucia...nie, jakiegoś ładu w moim życiu"'' Dysponując pewnymi talentami w dziedzinie magii ładu, Emilia, zdolna zadbać o siebie samodzielnie, zyskała poparcie wśród krasnoludów i niziołków - a także magów. Usiłowała znaleźć dla wszystkich uchodźców z Enroth nowy dom. Stworzyła "kraik" zwany Wielkimi Arkanami i została obwołana przez wszystkich królową. Jako doradcę wybrała krasnoludzkiego generała Tharja. Mieszkańcom kraju żyło się dostatnio i zamieszkało tutaj wielu uchodźców z Bracady. Za główną magię tej frakcji wybrano Magię Ładu. Królowa Emilia Emilia jako królowa nie zmieniła się wcale - to potwierdza tylko jej czystość i niewinność. Po jakimś czasie, wizytę złożył jej Solmyr, z sąsiedniego kraju Nowej Bracady. Przybył on z propozycją od Wielkiego Wezyra Gavina Magnusa. Magnus proponował Emilii małżeństwo na znak połączenia obu państw. Przejrzawszy plany Wezyra, Emilia odrzuciła jego ofertę, na co Solmyr zmuszony był odpowiedzieć atakiem. Emilia wiedziała że Solmyr nie jest zły - wszak działał jedynie z rozkazu. Dlatego odparła jego ataki i pozwoliła mu uciec. Jakiś czas potem Emilia otrzymała wieść, że jeden z jej doradców, Lord Landrew spiskuje przeciwko niej. Gdy ruszyła wraz z Tharjem aby potwierdzić te pogłoski, granice Arkan przekroczył równocześnie jeden z kapitanów Solmyra. Powoli, spokojnie opanowując sytuację, pokonała wojska Lorda Landrewa i odparła atak z Nowej Bracady. Doszła do wniosku, że to Gavin Magnus jest główną przeszkodą na drodze do spokojnego życia. Emilia i Solmyr Przejrzawszy na oczy, Solmyr opuścił swego władcę gdy dowiedział się o jego dalekosiężnych planach związanych z Kryształowym Wahadłem. Po porozumieniu się z Emilią, dżin postanowił pomóc jej zgładzić Wezyra. Oboje doszli do wniosku że jedynym ratunkiem w walce przeciwko nieśmiertelnej istocie jest Miecz Bogów. Po jego odnalezieniu, ruszyli na stolicę Arkan, Arcanię, którą w czasie ich podróży zniewolił swym Wahadłem Magnus. Aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o mocy Wahadła, Solmyr zszedł do podziemia, gdzie dowiedział się o Tarczy Umysłu od ducha Daerapheny. Walka z Nieśmiertelnym ''"Kiedy nieśmiertelna osoba umiera, strzęp rozpaczy krąży po Wszechświecie. To nie lada wyzwanie, zabić taką istotę. Nawet łowca, który zabija strzałą ostatniego przedstawiciela umierającego gatunku, wie że zrobił coś nienaprawialnego, coś, co oszpeciło materię czasu i przestrzeni. Dlatego z ciężkim sercem, zarówno ja, jak i Emilia wybraliśmy się na takie łowy."' thumb|left|170px|Emilia walcząca z Magnusem. W tle Kryształowe WahadłoPrzed atakiem na Arcanię, Emilia i Solmyr ruszyli zdobyć Tarczę Umysłu, która negowała moc Wahadła. W tym samym czasie, zaufany doradca Emilii, Tharj poszedł z wojskiem w kierunku kwatery Magnusa, aby kupić bohaterom trochę czasu. Przegrał jednak i został opętany mocą Wahadła. Wezyr wysłał go, aby dokonał zamachu na swoją królową. Wrócił więc na obozowisko Solmyra i Emilii. Już miał zabić Emilię gdy nagle strzała jednego z łuczników pozbawiła go życia. Królowa rozpaczała nad jego śmiercią, gdyż krasnolud był jej bliskim przyjacielem. Ze zdwojoną siłą i determinacją, Emilia i Solmyr, uzbrojeni w Tarczę Umysłu, zaatakowali Arcanię. Szala walki po pewnym czasie przeważyła się na stronę bohaterów. Niestety, Miecz Bogów nie był wystarczająco silny aby zabić Magnusa. Wezyr powalony na ziemię, podniósł się i zaatakował tym mieczem Solmyra. Emilia zasłoniła własnym ciałem dżina. Ostrze przeszyło jej kręgosłup i wychodząc plecami zraniło lekko Solmyra. Dżin w akcie desperacji rzucił Błyskawicę na odsłonięte Wahadło i unicestwił zarówno artefakt, jak i połączony z nim umysł Wezyra. Cena Pokoju Emilia przeżyła starcie, dzięki szybkiej interwencji magów. Niestety rany okazały się na tyle poważne, że królowa została sparaliżowana od pasa w dół. Powróciła jednak do rządów, uwielbiana przez swoich poddanych. Najęła Solmyra jako swojego doradcę, który opiekował się także Magnusem, który po ich walce stracił całkowicie kontakt ze światem. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of might and magic IV